High School Romance is Hard
by PeppermintWolfs
Summary: Just an AU fic focusing on the steadily blooming and confusing love of two close friends during their high school years, as well as the relationships their other friends are forming. Laven focused, and kind of silly. I'm not sure of this story quite yet, but you should read it. It might actually be worth your time. XP
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people. o3o This is a Laven (Lavi/Allen) story, so if you don't like yaoi or boyxboy, you might as well turn around now. Anyway, I'm actually really reluctant to upload this because I think it's stupid. But, I recommend you read the whole thing before you decide you hate it, okay? It's not a oneshot. In fact, I think it will end up pretty long. I don't know. It's not just Allen and Lavi, though, but I won't tell you the other pairings. Whatever, enough from me, please read and review. ^_^ By the way, I don't own D. Gray-Man, and that's probably a good thing. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**~Lavi~**_

Lavi stretched and yawned obnoxiously, glancing at the clock at his bedside. _What? There is no way I'm up this early on a Saturday! _He thought._ It's eight in the freakin' morning! _Looking around the bare room that consisted of two beds, a desk at the end of each bed, a bedside table in between the beds, and a window above the table, he deducted that his roommate was not there. Faint disappointment filled him for an instant.

He reached for his eye patch and found it in the usual place right next to the clock. He glanced around the barren room once more. Even his roommate's golem was up and gone. Lavi could only guess they'd both gone down to the cafeteria for breakfast. His stomach rumbled softly at the thought of food and he answered by leaping up and running out to join Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee in the cafeteria.

_**~Allen~**_

Allen had just finished making his usual order of food to Jerry, who, as usual, enthusiastically went to fulfill it. While awaiting his meal, he decided to go sit at the usual table. As per usual, Kanda and Lenalee were already there with their usual breakfasts. In fact; the only thing that was _unusual_ about this morning was Lavi bursting into the cafeteria (Why the hell is he up this early on a _Saturday_?) with an exuberant, "Yuu-chan~!" Anything he was about to say next was cut off as Mugen was embedded in the wall centimeters from his head. All the color drained from his face and he collapsed from shock.

"Don't call me that!" Came Kanda's irritated reply. He hadn't even bothered to stand up to retrieve his precious katana from the wall. Though, no one would dare do anything to it for fear of facing Kanda's wrath later. Allen decided to make himself scarce and went to check on the progress of his food as Lavi came to the table to further annoy the samurai. Lenalee suddenly had "urgent business" to attend to, and disappeared altogether.

Upon retrieving his food and returning to the table, Allen received a disgusted look from Kanda and an amazed one from Lavi. If Lenalee were still there, she'd look concerned. She always did. He was just about to start eating when Lavi adopted a new look. To anyone but Allen, it would was completely innocent, adorable even. But to Allen, it was a look of pure evil. For Lavi had set his eyes full of want on Allen's food.

"Do you need something, _Lavi_?" Allen asked dangerously, an innocent smile stretched across his face. Lavi grinned slyly.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you have _tons _of food there, and it's a well-known fact that eating too much gets you sick. So I thought I'd ask if you wanted a hand eating it."

"No. Thank you, but I think I'll be okay." Allen replied in that strangely calm manner of his, though his eyes portrayed every cruel death and more all directed at Lavi for even asking. A devious look crossed Lavi's face.

"Okay." He rested his chin on his hand and stared off into space. Kanda started to look constipated as he glared daggers at what appeared to be nothing. Maybe the wall had insulted his hair or something. Either way it was silent for about three minutes before Lavi made a wild grab for one of Allen's plates. And apparently in doing so he opened a gate to hell because all in one second Mugen miraculously appeared in Allen's hands and he nearly decapitated both Kanda and Lavi, who managed to hold onto the stolen plate and took off across the room screaming about being "too sexy to die" with Timcanpy latched on his hand. Kanda then stood up and hurled the last of his soba at Allen's face.

Everything got deathly quiet as Allen swiped the noodles that stuck off of his face. The dangerous glare that had previously been directed at Lavi was now aimed at Kanda, tenfold. Kanda returned the glare unflinchingly, and Lavi busied himself with clearing the plate of food he'd stolen. Timcanpy had vanished mysteriously along with everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Kanda…you mind telling me why you felt it necessary to throw noodles at my face?" Allen's usual sweet face and been replaced by the one he used when speaking of his poker techniques, though he spoke in a sickly sweet tone.

"Because your face makes me angry." Kanda deadpanned. Allen gasped and a truly odd smile split his face.

"Yuu-chan, that's so sweet!" He practically squealed as he hurled himself into Kanda's arms. Pure joy was overflowing within him and he genuinely confused as to why that was.

_**~Lavi~**_

Lavi's jaw dropped as he watched Allen press his lips to Kanda's, the latter willingly kissing back. He narrowed his one visible eye, dropping the half empty plate. It shattered at his feet. Allen still hadn't broken away, and Lavi was starting to feel the unfamiliar sting of jealousy for some reason. He moved forward, fully prepared to intervene, when he tripped over (apparently) thin air and fell flat on his face. Then he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I decided to put up another chapter before I went to bed. I got two reviews that told me this was good, and I hope they're not lying because I already told my friend she wasn't crazy for liking this retarded, slow-moving story. I guess this is kind've a filler chapter. I think I just made the story more stupid, but whatever. I'm having a writer's block with this one, so I'm not as far ahead of my chapters as I'd like to be...Anyway, read and review, I don't own D. Gray-Man, and all that good stuffs...Enjoy. :)**

_He moved forward, fully prepared to intervene, when he tripped over (apparently) thin air and fell flat on his face. Then he woke up._

**oOoOoOo**

The first thing to greet his eyes was the ceiling. Only a little light was seeping through the window, so either it was really early, or his roommate had closed the curtains. He left out a soft breath as he rolled himself over to see if his roommate was there or not. The other boy's bright white hair that had gotten him teased all through middle school was splayed across the pillow. The arm that was charred and blackened from the childhood burn accident wasn't visible from his current position, but it wasn't like he was trying to see it.

Lavi looked at the time and was relieved and confused when the digital clock at the bedside showed it to be nearly eleven in the morning. Even on a Saturday, Allen would normally already be up. _At least it's not as early as it was in that creepy dream I had…Jeez that was weird. Especially when I was seeing things from Allen's point of view. Where did that even come from? And was I _jealous _when Allen kissed Kanda? _He shook away these thoughts as he dragged himself out of bed. As if those two would ever get along enough for such a relationship to exist.

Briefly, Lavi considered waking Allen, but then he decided to hit the showers first. If Allen was still asleep when he got back, he'd wake him up then. Lavi pulled out his uniform for Black Order Academy (a.k.a, a boarding school for rich kids whose parents don't know what to do with them), which consisted of a boring black jacket over a white dress shirt, and black pants. Most of the time, the kids added their own tweaks, or had them added. Lavi also grabbed a towel and headed for the boys' showers, grabbing his orange scarf off the door handle on the way out.

Surprisingly enough, Allen was still asleep upon the redhead's return. Though his weird bird thing he called a golem and named Timcanpy was awake and flitting around pointlessly. Lavi grabbed his eye patch off the nightstand and quickly put it on; though, he didn't put on the old bandana he used to wear. He swept a hand through his still-damp hair to get it in order, then pointlessly straightened his uniform.

Prepping for the day completed, he slid over to Allen's side of the room. He crept in close; 'til he was only one or two steps away. Then, quick as a snake and with an excited, "Allen~!" he pounced, rolling them over so he didn't squash the smaller male. Said male reacted to all this by pinning Lavi's arms to his sides with his knees and preparing to punch him. The redhead could now clearly see the burned arm and the odd scar that started as a star above his left eye, and traveled down to end along his cheek.

"Lavi?" Allen inquired, surprise etched across his features. "_What _are you _doing_?" His silver eyes shone with laughter even as his voice was serious. Lavi grinned.

"Well, I _was _trying to wake you up, but _now_ I'm waiting for you to punch me, it seems." He replied cheekily. Allen rolled his eyes and let him up.

"Yeah, whatever. What time is it?" He asked, stretching his arms up above his head. Lavi looked at the clock.

"Eleven thirty-two." He replied.

"Crap, why'd you let me sleep so late, Lavi?" Allen demanded, practically leaping from his bed and running to the closet. He yanked out his own uniform, complete with a hood added to the jacket, as well as a towel.

"Hey, you're the one who always gets up early on the weekends, not me." Lavi replied, putting up his hands defensively. Allen didn't really reply to that, though he tossed a, "Meet you in the cafeteria for lunch!" over his shoulder as he rushed out of the room, presumably to the showers. Lavi gave a little wave before heading down to the cafeteria where Lenalee and Kanda were bound to be waiting.

_**~Allen~**_

After a quick shower that lasted little over ten minutes or so, Allen started his rush to the cafeteria. When he arrived, Lenalee was trying to hold back the idiot Kanda from mutilating Lavi and had apparently confiscated Mugen. All the while Lavi was yelling something about sparing his beautiful face. Everyone else in the room was either snickering or ignoring them. After all, it was the norm for the four of them.

He decided to investigate after ordering his lunch. The lunch-man(?), Jerry, was ecstatic as always to prepare Allen's meal. He ate like ten people. The boy went to sit with his friends as he waited.

"Lenalee, give me back Mugen; I'mgoingtoslithisthroat!" Kanda was yelling, and the last part of his sentence was running together and became hard to understand. He had lip gloss smeared all over his mouth and across one cheek. It was easy enough to guess who the culprit was. Lavi was wailing to anyone who would listen about how he couldn't die because he's still a virgin and hadn't even had his first kiss yet.

"Kanda, _sit down _before I tell Komui you tried to kiss me." Lenalee snapped. Headmaster Komui had an insane sister complex, and he tended to send dangerous and murderous robots after any boy who made the mistake of trying to woo his little sister. Not even Kanda wanted to face the insane wrath of Komui. He snatched a napkin up and busied himself with cleaning his face. Lavi was still babbling over God only knows what when Lenalee smacked him over the head with a textbook borrowed from a kid at the next table over.

"What was that for?" He grumbled, rubbing at the sore spot. Allen finally made his presence known when he laughed at the stupid question. Lenalee gave him a radiant "hello smile" as she called them before turning her attention back to Lavi. Kanda didn't acknowledge him other than looking more pissed off than he had before he'd realized Allen was there.

"What do you think it was for, idiot? You just got in here, and you're being ridiculous already!" Lenalee said in reply to Lavi's earlier question.

"How am I being ridiculous!"

"You took my lip gloss and smeared it all over Kanda's face, you moron!"

"I'm gonna go get my lunch…" Allen put in awkwardly as Jerry waved him over. When he came back, Lavi immediately latched onto him, causing him to nearly drop all of his plates.

"Protect me! Lenalee let Kanda have Mugen back before she went to the bathroom, and he's trying to kill me!" He hissed, giving Kanda a wide-eyed stare full of pretend terror. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Oh…Um…Okay, then…" Allen said as he sat down and started to eat. Kanda looked on in disgust and Lavi looked awed. Allen finished eating just as Lenalee came back; record time.


End file.
